Adam Heron
Adam was a member of the Class of 2015 and a loyal henchman of the Glacier until his death in March of 2011. Personality : Adam was generally awkward to be around due to his bizarre attitude. He would randomly choose different friends each day and talk to them that day as if he was always their friend. He was a Jehovah's Witness and often referred to Jehovah, but was weak-minded to deception, as seen by The Glacier manipulating him into believing he was Adam's savior. This led to Adam's fanaticism of The Glacier and carrying out any orders he commanded. Powers and Abilities : Adam had a very strong telepathic link with The Glacier, showing he may have possessed some telepathic powers himself. Adam wasn't very athletic, but used his weight as an advantage during his fight with Matt. Adam was shown to be quick and precise with a knife, being able to kill John before John had barely enough time to move in his truck. Adam had a very high tolerance of pain, shown by his determination to cut off excess fat to fit inside John's skin. History Pre-2009 : Not much is known about Adam's past. It is assumed he grew up with both parents, who raised him as a Jehovah's Witness. 2009 : Prior to working for the Glacier, Adam did little to get involved with the school and had no friends other than Dylan Lee. 2010 : After missing the bus one day, Adam was walking to Ethel High School. On the way there, a voice called to him from a ditch. He walked up to the ditch and found a large shard of ice, telepathically communicating to him. The shard told him he was a piece of The Glacier. Adam denounced this as witchcraft. The Glacier, realizing the religious reasoning behind this, demonstrated his power and told Adam he was a reincarnation of Jehovah, which Adam quickly believed. The Glacier then explained The Order, A.B., and The PAAB, instructing him to kill them all, starting with the latter, telling him the group sought to destroy him. : Adam knew he would have to get close to The PAAB but didn't know how to do so. After giving him a ceremonial knife, The Glacier told him to "be creative". Adam returned to school and immediately broke off his friendship with Dylan. Wanting to focus on the Glacier's orders and make a good plan, Adam began paying attention in class, hoping to get an idea or two. After learning bits of anatomy in science class, Adam came up with a plan to kill a member of the group and wear their skin, taking their place. The day he planned to put his plan into motion, with Jarod as the victim, he accidentally dropped his knife. The teacher saw this and turned him into Coach Ray. Coach Ray beat Adam until he confessed to his plan, which made the principal decide to let him go, hoping Adam would get The PAAB out of the way for The Order, but not without suspending him until Friday of that week (the week before Thanksgiving break). 2011 : Adam was at his house on the Tuesday of Thanksgiving Break, when a loud pickup came into town. He looked through his window and saw John driving it to the store. Adam quickly got dressed and met him there. Once in the store, Adam confronted John and talked to him, telling him he had a new truck and wanted John to see it. John accepted and gave Adam a ride to Adam's house. Once there, and John couldn't see a truck, he attempted to escape out of his vehicle but was quickly stabbed by Adam, who stabbed him continuously and then loaded his body out of the truck and into his house. Inside, he skinned John (within the radius of the Death Machine, making John an apparition come the next school day). After he had skinned him, Adam wore John's skin and could set his plan back into motion. : In John's skin, Adam decided Matt would be his next target, so he began dressing like him and imitating him. Matt, Jakob, Jarod, Austin, and Hanna noticed this and discussed it often, working up suspicions that something was going on. : One day, "John" talked to Matt, asking him to follow him over to the woods. Matt reluctantly accepted, but told Austin where he was going and who with. Once there, Adam revealed himself and told Matt his mission, killing all member of the PAAB for The Glacier, so he may succeed in The War. Adam charged at Matt and a fight began. Adam swung at Matt, who blocked it and returned with a punch that made contact. Adam grabbed Matt's shoulders and the two began struggling to throw the other down. Adam noticed an un-walled well and began making pushing Matt towards it. Matt's foot hit the edge and he slipped in. Adam turned to run back to the school but not before hearing a grunt. Looking back, he saw Matt climbing out of the well. Adam charged at Matt to kick him in, but Matt grabbed his foot and pulled him forward, making Adam lose his balance and stumble in the well. Matt crawled out and retrieved a filled cement mixer from the janitor's garage. He rolled it back, and to Adam's horror and screams, poured the cement into the well until he was above Adam by two feet. He then pushed the mixer into the cement. Adam quickly died from either the cement entering his mouth and drowning him or being crushed from the pressure of the cement. Legacy : Adam's slaying of John marks the first time a PAAB member had been killed, and most consider this a major event during the eighth grade year. His absence also left The Glacier without a stable hand the following years, showing he was the primary worker for the intergalactic being. Alternate Universes *The Frostbitten Earth I : Adam is a member of The Association, a group of rebels whose main goal is to find out what The Order keeps from them and other survivors.